Users of mobile communication make use of the services of a mobile telephone network such as a GSM network. In addition to the use of the services of the network in question, these GSM networks also offer users the option of making use of services of other networks. In this case use data and telephony data are transferred from the one mobile network to the other mobile network. This however requires that all telephony networks making mutual use of each other's services must make provisions for this purpose. This is time-consuming and costly for the users of the networks.
Known from the international patent application WO 00/51383 is a super-network for connecting a number of telephone networks. Users of an identification module of a first network can herein make use of telephones connected to a second network. A drawback hereof is that the user is always faced with having to switch between the different networks.